


Starlight, Starbright

by SilverRose42



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Epic Mickey
Genre: Also Lack of Communitcation, Angry Mickey Mouse, Because it's Disney, Cartoon Physics, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Irritated Nani Pelekai, Lack of terrible language, Management is always capitalized, Mild torture, Nani Pelekai Love, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Rescue Missions, Sad Mickey, Sadness, The Boss is terrible, Universal Studios, Unreliable Narrator, Weirdness, all the characters!, and ALIENS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Management is full of kooky ideas. Like sending Mickey and Minnie over to Universal on a rescue mission alone.</p><p>Minnie Mouse is not that crazy. She also believes in teamwork. Enter: An eclectic team of every variety.</p><p>Featuring: Pirates being pirates! Villains...not actually being villains, but being rather lovely, actually. The Lost Boys being Lost Boys! Aliens with guns! An irritated older sister! A sort-of Damsel in Distress! And a terrible narrator!</p><p>Let the story begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time...

It was a dark and stormy night...

_No no, that's not right, is it? I don't think so. It was nighttime, but it was hardly storming. No, this isn't quite right, not for us._

_Let's see...maybe this instead?_

A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away...

_Oh, goodness gracious no! It wasn't all that long ago, really. And while there is a kingdom, it wasn't all that far away in the end...hmm. Well, we're certainly closer to the beginning of our story, but let's see...what are the opening lines? I can't seem to remember..._

Once upon a time...

_I don't really think it works, do you? No, not really. I'm terribly sorry my dear. I seem to have forgotten the beginning. But that's all right. What's really important, after all, is that I remember the end. Because that's where all the best bit happen anyway. Maybe it would just be better to start with introductions. Yes, I think that would do nicely, don't you?_

_Well, I'm am the Narrator. No, that is not my name, it is my title! Silly children..._

_Anyway, I am the Narrator. I exist to tell the story. It's a lovely story, really. Full of adventure and romance, this one. It should be fantastic. So let's begin._

~*~

The fireworks show had just finished at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, and the guests were beginning to trickle out of the park.

A tall man was looking out over the crowds, a smile playing across his features as he watched the guests disperse. A slightly shorter blonde gentleman moved away from a pretty blonde lady in a purple dress.

“I don't understand your fascination with watching the guests leave. Every night, without fail, you watch them. Why?”

The man shrugged, and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. “I just enjoy it. They always look so happy when they leave. And don't tell me you don't understand. I've caught you watching them too, Donald.”

Donald Duck chuckled. “True enough.” He watched as his friends form shifted into something smaller, and defiantly not human. “I think Minnie's looking for you,” he told the mouse cheerfully as he let his form shift as well. “Something business related, I think,” he said.

Mickey sighed. “I'll go find her. See what the bosses want.” Donald nodded, and watched the older character leave to find his girl, hoping that bad news wasn't on it's way.

~*~

_Donald had a good reason to worry. You see, when the company first began, the characters were consulted regularly by the animators and Imagineers. Lately all that had changed._

_Now characters, if they were spoken to at all, they were told what had happened after the fact. So the fact that Mickey was being pulled away for business was troubling. But that matters little at the moment. What's really important, is what happened next._

~*~

“Mickey! Thank goodness!” Minnie sighed, and tugged on her bright red bow. “I've been looking for you! Head office wants to see us.”

Mickey frowned. “Both of us? That's unusual.”

“Yes,” the woman said softly. “But we have to go.”

They walked together, grasping each other's hand as they went. Finally, they arrived at a large, imposing door. “Do we knock,” Minnie mutter to her partner.

Just after the words came out of her mouth, a booming voice came from behind the door. “Come in.”

Slowly, the two followed the directions. “You wanted to see us sir?” Mickey's question rang out in the large, spacious office.

“Yes,” the large silhouette that was 'The Boss' leaned forward on his desk. “You see, an issue has come to our attention, and we'd like the two of you to deal with it.”

~*~

A young man with long, mattered, dark hair pulled against the chains that held him into place. Eventually, he gave up and relaxed. “Why are we still here,” he asked quietly, pain lacing his voice. “Did they think we don't exist?”

“I don't know,” the dark haired woman that was chained on the other side of the room. “I just don't know.” She missed being able to hold her beloved, and her children.

~*~

“I can't believe it,” Mickey snapped out, pacing angrily around the room. “They told us that he didn't exist. That we couldn't rescue him, simply because there wasn't anyone to rescue. But now, now! Now they tell us that not only does he exist, but he, his wife, and their children are still trapped there!”

“At least they want us to try and break them out,” Minnie offered up. “They could have just told us that he existed, and that they were dooming him to a life of misery.”

“But how are we going to rescue him,” Mickey asked her. “There's only two of us. There's no way we can do it alone.”

“Not alone, no,” Minnie said sensibly. “But with a team...”

Mickey froze. And then he smiled. “Who?”

“Peter might work,” Minnie said after a moment of thought. “Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, of course. Stitch?”

“Only if we bring Lilo,” Mickey told her. “And then we'd have to bring Nani.”

“They're capable enough,” Minnie declared. “And they know better than anyone the meaning of family.”

“What about Rapunzel and Flynn?”

“I like it. Maleficent?”

Mickey hesitated. “She's a villain,” he reminded Minnie.

“We could scope her out,” Minnie suggested. “She might not be adverse to the idea. At least, not entirely.”

~*~

_As luck would have it, dear readers, Maleficent would not be adverse to the idea of a well planned family rescue attempt. She would later go on to declare that “It was a chance for family bonding.”_

_Maleficent was a fan of family bonding, it seemed. Even if was a strange form of family bonding._

_(She ended up bring most of the villains on board with the plan. They didn't seem to take too kindly to someone torturing one of their own family members. Loyalty was important to them, at the very least.)_

_Flynn and Rapunzel were also on board with the idea, although they both insisted that Maximus come along, as he might be a wonderful asset._

_(It was through them that the team gained every other Princess and Prince, who were all rather cheerful about being generally heroic, and perpetrating a rescue from the latest evil villain. Although Phillip was hesitant about working with Maleficent, and Snow White seemed nervous about dealing with the Evil Queen.)_

_Nani was harder to convince on the basis of “You shouldn't be putting my little sister into harms way!” They eventually talked her into helping though._

_(Lilo and Stitch were much easier. At the mention of excitement, they both perked up instantly.)_

_Peter was harder and easier then Nani. He generally liked adventure, but he was doing it on command, and it was for a good cause. Mickey did finally get him on board, albeit reluctantly, and with him came all of the Lost Boys, Michael, John, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, Wendy, and, surprisingly, Captain Hook, who scowled viciously when asked why he was there, declaring that “If you don't want my help, I'll just leave then, shall I?”_

_(Hook also talked every other pirate in the company into helping them. Apparently pirates had some sort of honour code that allowed for things such as signed agreements from both sides to be legitimate, and if one went against it, they were lying, cheating, rotten scoundrels. Or, that was how Jack Sparrow put it.)_

_The other three members of the Fab Five demanded more of an explanation than “We're going on a rescue mission,” of course. And they wouldn't go anywhere until they had answers._

~*~

“So we're rescuing someone who, up until earlier, no one thought actually existed?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. “And you didn't question that?”

“Of course I questioned whether or not he existed,” Mickey said, sounding frustrated. “But when we all get together for meetings, I asked the guys from Universal, even the ones that are older than me, and they hadn't even heard of him!”

“Well, gosh,” Goofy declared. “That's strange. You don't think Management has them, do you?”

“No,” Minnie shook her head. “Management is cruel, but they aren't stupid. “Mickey will keep going until his entire family is safe. If he finds that Management has them, then they won't be safe. Not necessarily because of Mickey, but defiantly because of the pirates. For a bunch of scoundrels, they do seem to frown upon being lied too.”

“Maybe it's because family is involved,” Donald suggested. “They seem to be all over that.”

“Yeah,” Daisy muttered. “Though they also seem willing to backstab people all the time.”

“If they think they can get away with dismissing Management, then they're all over the cause,” Mickey informed them.

Donald snorted. “Them and every other character in the company. Management's become difficult to deal with.”

“You mean impossible,” Goofy corrected. “None of us can get meetings, not even Mickey.”

“That doesn't matter right now,” Minnie told them all. “Are you in?”

“Yes,” Daisy said immediately. “Poor Oswald. He needs to come back home. If we can help, we will, right guys?”

“Yes Daisy,” Donald said, fondly exasperated by his girl.

“Of course, Miss Daisy,” Goofy smiled. “Best time to bring him home, right?”


	2. The Not-So-Faraway Kingdom...

_My dear readers, this decision could not have come at a better time. For you see, management had achieved more damage than previously thought. And it was about to come to light just how bad the damage really was..._

~*~

The door opened, and bright light spilled into the room, temporarily blinding the occupants. A broad shouldered man walked in, and began to unchain the man. “C'mon. You're being dismissed.”

The man transformed before him, stared up at him. “What?”

The other man slung the rabbit over his shoulder with a snort. “You're being fired. Dismissed. Let go. Here's your pink slip, rabbit”

At the man's word, the rabbit froze. “Wait. Wait, no, what about Ortensia? Wait!”

The man carted the rabbit out, and the door slammed shut, leaving the woman behind, once more shrouded in darkness.

~*~

Oswald was panicking. “Wait, what are you doing? Ortenisa's still in there, I can't leave her behind!”

The man sneered. “Didn't you hear? You're being fired. Kicked out.”

Oswald continued to panic. “She's my wife! I can't leave without her.”

“That's too bad,” the man snapped. “She's staying. You're not.”

“But you don't use either of us anymore,” the rabbit cried, transforming back into a man as his captor walked outside.

“Doesn't matter. We're keeping her. This can't be argued. Here.” Oswald was ungracefully handed off to someone else. “You wanted him, you got him. Now get outta here.” And with that, the burly man turned and stormed back into the building.

“Well,” came a woman's voice. “That went easier than expected.”

Oswald stared miserably at the door. “Ortensia,” he whispered miserably, even as his new captor gently set him down. Oswald turned around, fully prepared to go on the defensive. “Who are you,” he snapped out, staring at the dark haired man before him. A young woman stood slightly behind him, with darker skin, frowning towards the door.

“Boss,” she asked. “We going inside?”

The man blinked. “No.” Oswald made a pained noise, and the other man glanced at him. “Not yet anyway,” he amended, and opened the car door. “We have a plan to get in the building. This was just a formality. I didn't expect anything to come of it.” He gestured at the car. “Oswald. If you'd please get in the car.”

Oswald stared at him. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” Even as he asked, he got into the car.

The woman gave a soft snort, and the man chuckled. “I'm your younger brother. Mickey. This is Nani.”

Oswald promptly got angry. “I know who you are mouse! Why are you here?”

Mickey sighed. “Nani and I were here to rescue you and Ortensia. Starting by asking nicely.”

Nani groaned. “I didn't expect it work when I suggested it,” she muttered. “I hopped it would. Does this mean that you're going to let Lilo wreck havoc amongst them?”

Oswald blinked. “What?”

Mickey sighed from the drivers side. “Lilo's Nani's younger sister. She and her alien best friend tend to wreck havoc wherever they go. And yes,” he said, directing his attention to Nani, “Probably.”

~*~

Oswald stared as Mickey kneeled in front of a young girl, whose head was tilted to the side. “You mean you're going to let Stitch and I go inside?”

“Yes,” Mickey told the girl. “But only if you promise to run if they start to go after you. You have to stay safe.”

“But wouldn't it just be easier to send Aunty Mal in instead?”

Mickey promptly turned to glance at Nani, and mouth “Aunty Mal?” Nani shrugged, so Mickey turned back to Lilo. “Maleficent is going to be coming to help us get Ortensia out of her cell,” the mouse said.

Lilo considered him for another long moment, before grinning. “Okay! I'll go tell Stitch!”

Mickey sighed. “That girl is going to be the death of me,” he muttered.

Oswald frowned. “Why are you letting her come with us?”

An explosion sounded in the background, followed by maniacal laughter, and Mickey sighed. “That.”

~*~

_Now, dearest readers, while our hero might be planning the daring rescue of his sister-in-law, there were darker things afoot. Much, much, darker._

~*~

“They weren't supposed to get away,” the dark figured sitting behind the desk snarled. “You weren't supposed to let them leave!”

The quivering man standing before the desk paled, and began to stutter. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Only one got away!”

The dark figure stood up abruptly. “Only one?”

The man nodded. “Only one, sir.”

The figure turned to stare pensively out the window. “If the other is still there, than they will make a rescue attempt.” They turned back to the man, and snarled. “See that they do not succeed. I want everyone who attempts such a rescue in cages as soon as they make it into the building.”

The man nodded. “Yes sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir.” He then promptly turned tail and fled.

~*~

_Now readers, you should of course know by now that this will not be last we see of the Mysterious Dark Figure standing constantly in the shadows. In fact, wherever he goes, the shadows follow._

_But as the Mysterious Dark Figure plots to recapture his missing rabbit, our valiant heroes are prepping for a Daring Rescue._

~*~

“So, why are there so many pirates here?” Oswald glanced around the room, warily eyeing the men (and women) with large, feathery hats, and very _very_ sharp swords.

“They agreed to join us, courtesy of the Darlings. Or rather, curtesy of Captain Hook, who came courtesy of the Darlings.”

“He seems...incompetent,” Oswald managed out.

“Well, yes,” Mickey admitted cheerfully. “But he has _connections_.”

Oswald blinked. “Like what?”

“Like every other pirate in the company,” came a gentle, yet steely voice. “And through them, they solidified the help of every other villain in the company. Maleficent can't do everything. Just scare them, really.” The woman smiled at Oswald. “It's nice to meet you. I'm Minnie.”

A blonde lady waved at the dark haired woman from across the room, and Minnie nodded at Oswald and Mickey as she took off.

“She's...interesting,” Oswald managed out, watching Minnie work. “And efficient.”

“I know,” Mickey sighed, lovestruck. “Isn't she wonderful?”

Nani let out a soft laugh. “He's lolo for her,” she laughed out.

“Yeah,” Oswald said softly. “He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, chapter two! (Look! I updated!)
> 
> I didn't know how to end the chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Yes, Minnie is a badass. The princesses (even, like, Cinderella and Aurora) will also be badasses. Dani was a badass to begin with, but I like her, so she gets a mention as well.
> 
> I like reviews, kudos, and constructive criticism!
> 
> I don't really like flames.
> 
> Much love, and Merry Samhain!
> 
> ~ Silver Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I do not own Disney, Universal, or really, anything that will be mentioned in this story.
> 
> The chapters will get longer from here on out, I promise. But I had to start somewhere. (And yes, I know just how reliable I am at multi-chapter stories. But you might get lucky this time.
> 
> Flames will be used to cheerfully light the fireworks spectacular at the Magic Kingdom. Good reviews will have Disney Magic sent their way.
> 
> ~ Silver Rose


End file.
